


Contracted

by Hidden_Ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Ace/pseuds/Hidden_Ace
Summary: Their exists a world beside our own. In this side deminsion exist the beings of myth. Over the course of history these beings have granted human's they like some of their power. When this happens it is called a Contract, the human gains the title of Holder. To make sure Holder's dont get out of hand, an organization was made, it is called the Global Bureau of Holders.





	Contracted

Sitting in a cafe, wearing a grey leather jacket over a green shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Is a man with tan skin, from the look of his face, he appears to be of native American decent. His hair is short and soft looking, it is black in color with the sun hitting it it has a shinny look to it in a metallic sense.

He yawns out of boredom. It was his day off with his unit but he had absolutely no idea what to do. These past few months were nothing but missions, mostly undercover stuff, taking care of gangs made of Holders. This was easily done with his ability. He checks his watch like he was waiting for people. A woman of russiqn descent with an athletic looking body, specifically that of either a swimmer or runner walks in. She is wearing a cyan crop top along with a blue dress that went too the kness. She unlike the man she is meeting who is wearing sneakers, she has on sandals.

"Glad too see you relaxed Aditsan." She says, her voice having a cheerful tone. "Well this place is relaxing after all. Thanks for suggesting this place Aleandra." Says Aditsan who looks out the window, it is sunny out, and the location of the cafe has a clear veiw if the beach front that this town has. "I came here once before but it was my world was brought upside down." Says Aleandra. 

"Really? So how much has changed. Though I would like too ho home or at least visit a place I had been before I joined. Though thats impossible. We don't exist anymore." Says Aditsan solemnly. Aleandra grabs his hand kindly. "I know the feeling, we really gave up everything just so people could sleep easily at night, and live peaceful days." The two sigh missing when times were simpler. Though they wouldn't trade it, it brought them together.

Aditsans grey eyes stare into Aleandra's ocean eyes. Though the moment was ruined, when they heard a lullaby being sung putting everyone around them to sleep. Aditsan tries too fight it off but falls asleep too. Aleandra goes outside, a side affect of her contract makes her immune too sound based attacks like this.


End file.
